blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Drive (ability)
A is the materialization of a soul's power, made via the power of the Azure. It can be achieved through two methods: *If a person has a strong soul that pulls the Azure to it (Relius Clover and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing); *If a soul gets closer to the Azure (Spinner Superior). Drives manifest in many different forms, examples include Ragna the Bloodedge's Soul Eater and Raquel Alucard's Tempest. Clavis Alucard's existence is simply like a Drive in itself because of his existence as an Illusionary Creature, while Hades: Izanami literally is Master Unit's Drive, but she became her own person now. The closer a soul is to the Azure, the stronger the Drive is. However, when a Drive is used, it can leave Remains of the Azure; the stronger the Drive, the longer the Remains last. In gameplay throughout the series, it normally acts as a character's main unique system mechanic with a number of some of their special moves also tailoring to it. In the main games, pressing D normally activates it, but its mechanics and functions depend solely on the character, and how it directly pertains to their special moves, with the exception of Konoe A. Mercury. List of Drives Playable characters }|Furosuto Baito|Cold Blade}} | style="text-align: center;" |Attacks that freeze the opponent. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Noel Vermillion | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |An active stance, where every button is a different drive attack. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Rachel Alucard | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Summons wind in eight different directions. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Taokaka | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Launches in a torpedo-like fashion at the opponent. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Carl Clover | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Pressing and holding the D button will cause Nirvana to become active. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Litchi Faye Ling | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Places staff with D, changing her moveset. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Arakune | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Attacks that fill his Curse Gauge. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Iron Tager | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Attacks that magnetize opponents for a small duration. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Bang Shishigami | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Attacks that light up an icon in the "Fū-Rin-Ka-Zan" Gauge on hit. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nu -No. 13- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Summons sword-like projectiles at different angles. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hakumen | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Projects a shield-like energy barrier that, when hit by an opponent's attack, will negate said attack and follow-up with an unblockable, invincible counter-attack. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hazama | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Summons chains that can be used to quickly move through the battlefield or attack his opponents. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tsubaki Yayoi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Charges the Install Gauge. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mu -No. 12- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Projects a Stein to the targeted location. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Makoto Nanaya | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Holding down the D button charges the move from level 1 to level 3 and back down to level 1, while releasing the button executes attack for that particular level. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Valkenhayn R. Hellsing | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Valkenhayn transforms into a wolf. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Platinum the Trinity | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Equips an item to use in battle. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Relius Clover | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Summons Ignis. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Amane Nishiki | style="text-align: center;" | |Supairaru|Sphere Wave Gown Gauze Hut}} | style="text-align: center;" |Drill attacks that fills the Spiral Gauge. Drill can overheat if charged for too long. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Bullet | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Creates a growing orange circle around her. The opponent inside this circle is "locked on" with a special crosshair. By releasing the D button, Bullet attacks the opponent she locked on. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Azrael | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Reveals weak points on the opponent when making contact. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Izayoi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Enters Gain Art mode. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kagura Mutsuki | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Enters a different stance. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yūki Terumi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Drive attacks have heavy Heat Gauge gain, while the opponent gains none from being hit by (or blocking) them. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kokonoe | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Sets down a bit, which produces a pulling field which will pull her opponent towards it. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Lambda -No. 11- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Summons sword-like projectiles at different angles. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Celica A. Mercury | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Uses the Ex Machina: Minerva to help fight. D inputs control Minerva's attacks. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Naoto Kurogane | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Creates iron objects from blood. Eyes turn red and hair turns white through heavy usage. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hibiki Kohaku | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Allows him to make a duplicate of himself. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nine the Phantom | style="text-align: center;" |NoneMove List/The Abyss DiverArcade Mode intro | style="text-align: center;" |Activates a spell stored in her Active Slot. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Izanami | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Activates Yasakani no Magatama, allowing Izanami to shoot Magatama projectiles, but removing her ability to block. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Es | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Turns the trail of her sword attacks into a trail of damage dealing Crests. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mai Natsume | style="text-align: center;" | ＝アウトシール|Garia Sufira: Autoshīru|Red Bullet: Outseal}} | style="text-align: center;" |Throws her spear, which can home into her opponent if it misses. |} Non-playable characters }|Buraddo Kain|Blood Tally}} | style="text-align: center;" |Ability that condenses her blood and seals the Original Grimoire. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Akira Kamewari | style="text-align: center;" | |Hekatonkeiru|Thousand Origin Threads}} | style="text-align: center;" |Generates red wires. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Ripper | style="text-align: center;" | |Shizā Hanzu|Slaughtering Finger}} | style="text-align: center;" |Turns his fingers into seithr-covered blades. The wounds cannot be healed with sorcery. Also creates throwing knives. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Sechs | style="text-align: center;" | |Deddorī Sain|Holy Cicatrix}} | style="text-align: center;" |Turns ordinary people into Drive-Unions. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Acht | style="text-align: center;" | |Beiru Sukin|Hardening Film}} | style="text-align: center;" |Produces a second skin which nulls the effects of magic. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Goro Joizumi | style="text-align: center;" | |Sukurīmu Jō|War Cry Jaw}} | style="text-align: center;" |Creates destructive sound waves. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Akio Osafune | style="text-align: center;" | |Aian Shūtā|Steel Iron Bullet}} | style="text-align: center;" |Magnetism. Fires any metal objects that he touched with a high speed. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Artillery | style="text-align: center;" |Unknown | style="text-align: center;" |Shoots bullets of compressed air. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Raquel Alucard | style="text-align: center;" | |Tenpesuto|Wind Tamer}} | style="text-align: center;" |Controls the wind. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Spinner Superior | style="text-align: center;" |Unknown | style="text-align: center;" |Unknown |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kiiro Hikagami | style="text-align: center;" |Unknown | style="text-align: center;" |Power to slice everything. When using Murakumo Unit, Kiiro summoned myriad swords. |- | style="text-align: center;" |Saya Terumi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Drains life force by the touch. |} References Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities